1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to safety belt devices and more particularly pertains to a new safety belt device for securing a rider onto a motorcycle or scooter.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a motorcycle having a main seat. A first strap has a first end and a second end. The first end of the first strap is coupled to the motorcycle proximate the main seat. The second end of the first strap is coupled to the motorcycle proximate the main seat such that the first strap is selectively positionable to extend over the main seat of the motorcycle. A buckle selectively couples a first section of the first strap to a second section of the first strap.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.